


In the Shade of the Woods

by BeforeWhen



Category: I Capture the Castle - Dodie Smith
Genre: F/M, How it should have happened, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeforeWhen/pseuds/BeforeWhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagining of the film scene. Stephen is embarrassed that his gift to Cassandra isn't as good as Simon's. Cassandra follows him into the woods where Stephen finally makes a move to show her how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shade of the Woods

Cassandra followed Stephen into the woods. She knew he was embarrassed. She was almost embarrassed for him. After all, how was Stephen to know that Simon would give her a better quality radio before he did?

Stephen's pace was quick, and Cassandra had to run to get close to him.

"Stephen," she called out. He slowed his pace, allowing Cassandra to catch up to him. "Simon didn't have to work to buy me a present." He stopped.

"No, that was  _my_  privilege." Stephen started walking again, making Cassandra catch up to him again.

"You haven't got a lantern," she reasoned. "It'll get dark."

"Want to hold my hand?"

"No." She was emphatic.

Stephen stopped and faced Cassandra. "It'll make us both feel better." He searched her face for a sign--something that would tell him that she wanted him as much he wanted her.

He reached down and grabbed her hand, waiting a beat before kissing Cassandra's lips.

She pulled away and tried to deflect the kiss, "This isn't why I came Stephen."

He kissed her again, more determined this time. Soon Cassandra's lips returned his passions, giving as much pressure as they were receiving. Stephen kissed her face, her neck. Their bodies moved to the ground. Kneeling toward each other, Stephen again kissed Cassandra's neck, braving this time to move his hand toward the neckline of her dress. She was outside of her thoughts now, only doing what she felt in the moment. She pulled Stephen down further until she was lying down, forcing him beside her.

His hands found the bottom of her skirt. He had long dreamed of touching Cassandra's soft skin above her stockings, and the moment had finally come. Cassandra didn't pull away, but Stephen's conscience got the best of him.

"We mustn't do this," he begged. "Please, don't let me do this."

There was an awful moment when Cassandra stared at him, deciding if she should run or stay in the woods with him as his hands touched her hips under her dress and slip.

Cassandra decided. She pulled his face toward her, her mouth more immediate and wanting. They pulled away for breath, and Stephen moved his lips down to her neck to each hollow and crevice as if it was made for his lips.

Cassandra's breath sped up. She combed her fingers through Stephen's thick black hair. She never thought much of him as his declarations of love. He was more like a well-liked pet. Always there and certainly not thought of in a romantic way. She pitied him usually, but this moment was different. Cassandra had never noticed how Stephen's ruddy cheeks offered a handsome boyishness to his otherwise angular face. She had never noticed how strong the muscles in the arms she now caressed were. She had certainly never felt as strong a desire to get to know his whole person more. 

Cassandra's breath caught when Stephen moved his body between her legs. It was so strange, but exactly what she was craving. Her shift dress inched up, revealed her undergarments. Stephens’s hands continued to inch her dress upward as he moved his hands over her stomach, taking care to trace each curve and indentation. Cassandra suddenly felt silly to be the only one showing so much skin, and her hands pulled at Stephen's vest. He obliged her demand and finished taking off his vest, sitting on his knees. Her hands then moved to the buttons of his white shirt. Stephen paused his whole body relishing Cassandra's hands grazing his skin as she slowly removed his shirt. She sat up and explored his chest, surprised at how smooth the skin was and soft the dark hair was.

Stephen removed her hands and kissed them one by one. He then kissed Cassandra's mouth forcefully, pushing her back to the ground. Cassandra's lips responded enthusiastically, returning and initiating movements. Stephen's hands then returned to her stomach and moved toward her breasts. He felt the tender undersides, but could not reach higher. He pulled Cassandra up forcing her arms up to allow for her dress and slip to come off in one tug. He laid her back on the ground, hoping she didn't mind the small branches and leaves she was laying on. He cupped her breasts, gently at first, then kneaded them harder, amazed once more that this moment was real.

Cassandra felt a rush of passion through her body as Stephen's mouth found the nipple of her right breast. She watched as his strong jawline moved to create new sensations on her breasts. He worked his lips over to the other side, further stirring Cassandra's desires. She suddenly forced Stephen's head toward her, needing his lips. They stayed bare chest to bare chest kissing each other for several moments. Then Stephen pulled back, uncertain if he should do as he wished.

Hesitantly, Stephen moved his hands down Cassandra's body feeling her flesh underneath the only fabric separating him from what he wanted. Cassandra shuddered as his hand grazed through her lower hair, finding its way to unfamiliar wetness. He massaged her delicate organs, spreading and creating more fluid. Cassandra caught Stephen's eyes locked on her as he sped up his movement, causing her to bend her head back. He continued to work one hand between her legs and slowly unclipped her undergarments from her stockings with his other. He paused his pleasuring to peel off each stocking and her undergarments, leaving her naked and wanting of his body.

He lay back down between her legs, pushing his erect member into her aroused body through his pants. They body gasped, ready for more. Cassandra made a movement toward the buttons of Stephen's pants, and he stood up and removed his own pants quickly, returning to his spot against her body. They grinded together, awakening more urgency.

Stephen held up his torso with his arms and whispered, "Are you sure?" Cassandra nodded. He then guided his penis inside of her, overwhelmed by the sensation. He slowly moved out and thrust back in. Cassandra's breath quickened with his hastening pace; her body absorbed his movements. She gasped in pleasure and pain. Cassandra never knew this is what making love would feel like. It was almost too much. She kept contact with Stephen's eyes as his thrusts became faster and more exaggerated. His face contorted and he shut his eyes. Years of desire released as his body spasmed in pleasure.

He slipped out of Cassandra and laid his head against her chest. Cassandra cupped his face and kissed his forehead. She again combed his hair, but with a calmer hand as they both slowed their breaths. Stephen lifted his head and kissed Cassandra tenderly. He returned his head to her chest, and Cassandra's eyes filled with tears. 

Stephen's kiss was full of more affection than she could ever give him. She didn't love him, she knew that. At least she had given him this moment. A moment to remember her by when he moved away from the castle and made something of himself.  But Cassandra delayed the truth for another time, choosing to extend this moment as they laid in naked silence together until dusk.

 


End file.
